Three Twins
by Metallic Crayon
Summary: Sumire, there are twins here. With their arms hooked together. With one smile just like the other.
1. Mitsuki Meets

**Disclaimer: I don't know Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Beside you, was always me. Beside me, was always you. So what should I do when you are no longer beside me? _Mitsuki looks in the mirror and sees eyes with no shine. _Sumire, where did you go? _The reflection blurs behind tears. "Where did you go?"

Mitsuki turns the sink on and splashes her face. "Get it together, Mitsuki." She waits minutes for her face to clear up. She takes a deep breath, and leaves the girls' restroom. She meets up with her friend in the hallway.

"Hey, Mitsuki! Karin's been talking about the host club non-stop, you know? It's kind of getting on my nerves."

"Oh, has she been?" Mitsuki is only half listening.

"Yeah, I think she needs to join a club. I'm sick of her talking about Tamaki-Sempai."

"Is that so?"

"Are you really listening, Mitsuki?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay… Well I was wondering if you wanted to go to the Host Club after school. Because I want to know what is so great about this Tamaki guy."

"Tae, where are you headed? We just passed the class." Mitsuki spins Tae around and they walk into their class together. "And there is no way I would be seen in a Host Club."

Tae and Mitsuki sit at their desks, next to each other. "Ah, come on. Everyone goes to the Host Club. Even the popular people.

Karin enters the classroom and sits at her desk in front of Tae, and turns her body to face her and Mitsuki. "I'm going to the host club after school. You promised you'd go with me this time, right, Tae-Chan?

"Yeah, could you explain the hosts to Mitsuki so we can convince her to go?" Tae rolls her eyes and looks at Mitsuki. Mitsuki looks away.

"Sure. My favorite is Tamaki. But I think the best for Mitsuki is…Haruhi, maybe?"

"Alright, describe Haruhi, then."

"He has big brown eyes. And all the girls say he is really sweet. And his mom is dead."

_Haruhi, you know what it's like to loose someone?_ "I'll go." _Haruhi, why would you join the Host Club? _

"Really? That easily?"

"Karin," Tae says, "Sumire, remember? Haruhi and Mitsuki have something in common." Tae talks quietly, knowing that it's a touchy subject.

"Dead relatives is something in common?"

"Karin! Don't be so insensitive!" Tae is still in her hushed tone. Mitsuki pretends not to be listening. _Beside you, was always me. Beside me, was always you. So what should I do when you are no longer beside me?_

After school, the three girls make their way to the third music room. "Hey, Tae, did you decide who you're going to designate?" Karin happily walks to the right of Tae. Mitsuki to the left.

"Yeah, I was thinking I was just going to go with Tamaki."

"No way! You might steal him from me! Tamaki and I have this special connection. You might destroy it."

"Aww! Don't be so cruel."

"You know," Mitsuki starts, "you shouldn't fall in love with a host member." Mitsuki is in a quiet voice. Her head low.

"What?" Karin walks in front of Mitsuki and turns around to face her. "Who says I can't?" Karin rolls her eyes.

Mitsuki walks around her. "He's a host. He can't fall in love with anyone. What seems like love to you, it's just pretend. He acts the same way around everyone."

Karin turns back around and begins walking with them again. "Fun sucker." And then with the slow walk to the music room, came an awkward silence. Soon they came to the room.

"Well, we're here now!" Tae says, trying to sound cheerful. Mitsuki and Karin look away.

"Yeah, let's go in," Karin says. "Mitsuki, think twice before entering. You might accidentally fall in love with Haruhi." Karin walks in. Tae turns to face Mitsuki.

"Um…"

"It's alright. I expected this kind of reaction."

"Then why'd you say it? All you've been doing is picking fights since-" Tae doesn't finish her sentence. "Let's just go in."

Tae walks in, and Mitsuki follows.

"We're the first ones in!" Karin says, grabbing onto Tae's arm and dragging her in. Mitsuki follows slowly and quietly.

The host club, simultaneously say, "Welcome!"

Mitsuki looks up. _Sumire, there are twins here. With their arms hooked together. With one smile just like the other._

"Oh! Some new faces! There are new guests, Takashi!" Hunny bounced around.

Karin smiles. "Yes, I brought my friend Tae."

The twins tilt their heads. "But you brought two people." Karin shakes her head.

"Just one. The other girl brought herself," Karin rolled her eyes. "Anyway, come on Tamaki, my friend wants to meet you!"

Karin and Tae go to their own table, leaving Mitsuki there. Mitsuki remains looking up at the twins. _Sumire, there are twins here. With their arms hooked together. They are no longer smiling, because they are confused. _

Mitsuki smiles at them. "Could I designate-" _Sumire, I don't know their names. _"H-Haruhi."

Haruhi smiles and leads Mitsuki to a table. Mitsuki sits down with her. "Hello," Haruhi says.

"Haruhi, why did you join this club?"

"Eh? Oh, a little mistake, I guess." Mitsuki shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"So you regret joining?" Mitsuki asks.

"Well, I used to-"

"You don't any more? So then it wasn't a mistake?"

"It was a mistake that led me to joining."

"Do you like being in the host club?"

"Yes," Haruhi smiles, "I like it."

"H-how long ago…did your mother die?"

"E-eh?" Haruhi wasn't expecting that question.

_Sumire, I startled him. I probably shouldn't have asked him._

"Sorry," Mitsuki says, standing up. "I should probably go."

"Wait," Haruhi starts, but Mitsuki has already left the room. _Sumire, do you think I made him sad? But I wish we could have talked about it._

Mitsuki stands in the hallway. "The twins! I forgot about them, too. Even though they are in a dumb club like that, they're together."

Back in the third music room, Haruhi asks Kyoya, "Who was that? I don't think I've seen her around school."

"Saionji Mitsuki. Her father is the owner of a chain of five star hotels. She had a twin named Sumire who fell out of a window and died."

"So that's why she asked me about my mom."

"Rumors say she pushed her out of the window, herself. Her father is very sick. When he dies, all the money should go to his daughters. Apparently, Mitsuki got greedy and wanted all the money for herself." Kyoya adjusted his glasses.

"But stories like that can't really be true…"

"Who knows?"

Haruhi remembers earlier, Karin acting like Mitsuki wasn't there. "It must be hard on her for her friends to ignore her like that."

Mitsuki hides behind the doors of the Host Club, listening to Kyoya and Haruhi talk. "That's wrong." Mitsuki opens the door. "That's wrong!"

The room's inhabitants are startled and they turn to look at Mitsuki. "Tae has been very nice to me. Even with all the accusations, she's still my friend. And Karin, too. She invited me to go with her. Even though there are suspicions! It's my fault Karin was mad at me earlier."

Tears roll down Mitsuki's cheeks. "Tae and Karin have been very nice to me!" Karin and Tae stand up and run over to Mitsuki.

"Hold on a second, Mitsuki!" Tae says.

"There's no need to start a scene. Although I'm not sure who you're talking to." Karin adds.

_Beside you, was always me. Beside me, was always you. So what should I do when you are no longer beside me? And there are the twins. Beside each other. _

Mitsuki find herself walking toward the twins, who are sitting at a table in front of girls who designated them. And then she falls on her knees and cries in front of them. "S-Sumire?"

And she falls unconscious.

_Sumire sits in her chair beside the window. Outside, is a cherry blossom tree. Mitsuki sits in her chair in front of Sumire. Sumire whispers something that Mitsuki can not hear. And so Mitsuki leans her head closer to Sumire to hear what she said. Sumire speaks again, quieter. What did she say? Mitsuki leans in farther, and then falls out of her chair._

_Sumire steps onto the windowsill. Mitsuki calls out to Sumire. Sumire points to the cherry blossom tree and whispers. Mitsuki stands up and looks at the tree. She sees nothing but the blossoms. Sumire falls. Saying nothing, just falling. She falls four stories down. Mitsuki's eyes widen and she looks down out the window. Sumire is dead._

Mitsuki wakes to the host club looking down at her. There is a cloth on her forehead, and a thermometer in her mouth.

"Miki-Chan's awake! Miki-Chan, are you okay?"

The thermometer beeps and Mitsuki removes it from her mouth. She look down at it, but her vision is too blurry. She hands it to Kyoya.

Kyoya reads it. "Don't get to close to her, Hunny. She has a slight fever. We should probably get her home soon. Her parents are probably wondering where she is."

"It's alright," Mitsuki whispers faintly. "They don't want a murderer in the hotel. It'll trouble the guests." She rolls over to where her face meets the back of the couch she is laying on.

"You don't mean-" Kaoru starts.

"Your parents think-"Hikaru continues.

"They think I killed Sumire," Mitsuki finishes. "It's okay. I used to be outraged, but that died down. They loved Sumire the most, you see."

"Where do you sleep then?" Haruhi asks. But Mitsuki has fallen back to sleep.

"Now, it's only a matter of where she shall sleep tonight." Kyoya says.

Says Tamaki, "A child who's parents think she killed her own twin sister and will not allow her in her own home? This problem should not exist!"

"What solution do you have in mind? This is different than the normal problems." Kaoru says.

"We're dealing with an actual murder case. What if she really did kill her sister?" Hikaru adds.

"This isn't our problem. We just need to think of a place for her to sleep tonight." says Kyoya.

"We need to go to the Saionji hotel and give the manager a piece of our minds!" Tamaki proclaims.

Hunny says, "If she needs a place to sleep, maybe Haruhi should take her?"

"Hn," Mori agrees.

"Hold on! I don't have any room for her!" Haruhi disagrees.

"Why don't we just leave her here?" Hikaru asks.

The room is momentarily silent. "Then it's settled, we leave her here!"

"We can't do that!" Tamaki shouts.

"I really have to get home. There are a lot of chores that have to be done," Haruhi says. "I'll be leaving first!" She leaves the room.

"What are we going to do with her, if we can not leave her here?" Kyoya asks.

"I just remembered I had to go eat cake tonight! Takashi and I have to go. Bye!" Hunny and Mori leave the room.

Kyoya adjusts his glasses. "Does anyone have any ideas? My father is having an important meeting that I must attend. I need to leave soon."

"That's why I said we should go to the hotel and tell the manager-"

"Well, I'll be leaving then." Kyoya leaves the room.

"I guess I should leave too." Tamaki says.

"Don't leave her with us!" Kaoru says.

"What are we supposed to do with her?" Hikaru adds.

Tamaki leaves the room.

"Kaoru, should we just leave her?"

Mitsuki wakes up. "Where am I?"

"School," Hikaru says.

"Oh. What time is it?"

"No clue."

"I'm hungry." Mitsuki stands up.

"Hold on, where are you going?" Kaoru asks.

"Cafeteria. Where else?"

"Do you sleep there?" Hikaru asks.

"No, stupid. I _eat_ there. Do you sleep there?" Mitsuki walks slowly, slumped over. She begins to fall, but Kaoru catches her.

"It's after school, the cafeteria is closed." Hikaru sits her down in a chair.

"Hikaru, I'm hungry too. We should get going."

Kaoru walks over to the door, and tries to turn the knob.

"Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"The door is locked."

**Author note: Sorry about the OCs. They're kind of part of the story. This story is mostly about Mitsuki and the twins, though. If you don't like twins or OCs, don't read. I may abandon story at some point, I'm not sure. I will definitely write the next chapter, though. Please review. And I'm working on the second chapter!**


	2. Mitsuki Befriends

-1**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. The only characters I own so far are: Karin, Tae, Mitsuki, Sumire.**

**Author Note: ENJOI THE STOREH LOLOL!!!11**

Kaoru walks over to the door, and tries to turn the knob.

"Hikaru…"

"Yes?"

"The door is locked."

"Impossible. Tamaki opened it easily. Along with everyone else." Hikaru tries to open it himself. It doesn't open.

"It must be jammed somehow. Who knew they had such cheap doors at a high class school," Hikaru says.

Mitsuki walks over to the twins. "So I guess we are stuck in here until morning? You guys give girls cakes and stuff, right? So we'll have cakes for dinner?"

"No, Hunny always eats the left over cakes," says Kaoru.

"Fresh ones are delivered in the morning," adds Hikaru.

Mitsuki sits down in a chair. _Sumire, how should I ask them their names? I can't seem to do it._

"What's your name again?" Kaoru asks.

_Sumire, thank goodness._ "Saionji Mitsuki. Although it's strange for someone to not know my name," Mitsuki says.

"Well, it's more of we weren't sure if you were Sumire or Mitsuki."

_Sumire, He said 'we', implying that he knows what the other one is thinking. _"What are your names?" Mitsuki makes sure that she doesn't miss her chance.

"Kaoru Hitachin."

"Hikaru Hitachin."

Mitsuki points to Hikaru, "Hikaru." Then points to Kaoru, "Kaoru." Mitsuki smiles at them. "My parents never could tell me apart from my sister. When they rushed in the room after hearing me scream, they asked me which one died."

"Why the hell are you telling us this?" Hikaru asks. The twins both sit down in chairs.

"Because you two must know what it's like to look exactly alike. Hikaru, Kaoru, am I a twin?" Mitsuki looked at them with sad eyes. _Sumire, I am a twin, right?_

"Aren't you?" Kaoru says.

"Well, because Sumire is gone, that means there is no longer someone identical-" _Beside you, was always me. Beside me, was always you. _

"If you are born a twin, then you're a twin, right?" says Hikaru.

Mitsuki smiles. "I suppose that's right." _So what should I do when you are no longer beside me?_

"Kaoru, Hikaru, why did you join the host club?"

Silence. "Because we had enough free time," Kaoru.

"Why didn't you join a more sensible club?" Mitsuki twists her mouth.

"You were acting really sick earlier, don't you still feel sick?" Hikaru.

"Hmm…I'm really just hungry."

"Us too."

"Oh yeah!" Mitsuki pulls out her cell phone from her pocket. "I could call someone to pick us up?"

"Su- Mitsuki? Where do you sleep?" Kaoru asks.

"Huh?"

"Well, you said you couldn't go home, right?" Hikaru adds.

"Oh. Where do I sleep?"

"You mean you don't know?" Kaoru.

"I know. I sleep at Saionji Hotel."

"Then, they do let you in?" Hikaru.

"Yes."

"Then why'd you say they didn't?" Kaoru.

"That's not exactly what I said. I said they don't want me. I didn't say they wouldn't let me. They still wouldn't make their only daughter sleep on the streets. But they wouldn't care if I was at school."

"So you're going to call your limo to pick you up?" Kaoru.

"Pick US up."

"We have our own phones. We can call our limos." Hikaru.

"Wait. How will the chauffeurs open the door? Isn't it jammed?"

"Oh. You're right," says Kaoru.

Hikaru says, "Let's try to fix it?"

Mitsuki walks over to the door and attempts to open it. It opens. She turns to see if the twins noticed. They didn't. She immediately shuts the door quietly.

"No use, it won't open," She says. "How would we go about fixing it?"

"I don't know, it was a stupid idea," says Hikaru.

Mitsuki flips open phone to look at the time. It's 8:00pm. "It's really late," Mitsuki says. Mitsuki presses the camera button on her phone walks in front of the twins. She snaps a picture.

"Why'd you do that?" asks Kaoru.

"Because it'll be bad if I forget who's who. Kaoru is on the left, Hikaru is on the right. So when I am talking to one of you, I can open my phone to see who I'm talking to. I can look at the picture in my phone to tell who is who."

"Okay then," Hikaru and Kaoru stand up. They shuffle themselves, "Which one is Hikaru?"

Mitsuki looks at the picture in her phone, then looks at them. She looks back at the phone. "I give up."

"So go ahead and delete the picture on your phone." Hikaru and Kaoru sit down.

"I have pictures of Sumire in my phone. Want to see her?"

"Why would we?" asks Hikaru.

"They'll look just like you," says Kaoru.

Mitsuki opens the file of a picture of Sumire. "She seems…more elegant then me. I trip a lot. I get sick a lot. I slouch sometimes. And she'd just smile at me and told me that I was stupid. And so when I look at this picture, I don't see a girl who looks just like me. I see a girl who looks far more beautiful than me."

The twins are looking down. Mitsuki closes her phone. "I'm sorry, did I make you feel uncomfortable?"

"I'm going to," says Kaoru, "try to open the door again." Kaoru stands up.

_Sumire, this is terrible. They're about to leave me. _"Why bother, it's not like it's going to magically open when it's been jammed this whole time, right Hikaru?"

"Huh?" Hikaru looks up. "Oh, yeah."

Kaoru turns the doorknob, and the door opens. "Hey, it works! Hikaru, let's get out of here."

Hikaru gets up. Mitsuki, too. They both walk toward the door and leave with Kaoru. "So are you guys going to call your limo? I'm thinking of walking, myself."

"Our house isn't particularly close," says Kaoru.

"So we'll be calling our limo," Hikaru says.

"All right, then." They get outside, where Hikaru and Kaoru's limo has been waiting for several hours.

Mitsuki giggles. "I guess you won't have to call, then. See you two later, Kaoru, Hikaru." Kaoru waves. They get in the limo and drive off.

"Sumire," Mitsuki says quietly. "I wish Kaoru hadn't randomly opened the door." Mitsuki walks slowly toward Saionji Hotel. She arrives there at 10:00pm. The doors open themselves. No one talks to her as she walks to her room.

She keeps the master key card with her always, so she opens her door with it. The cherry blossom window is open, with wind blowing in. The chair on the left is fallen over. The bed sheets are on the floor. _Sumire, after 3 months, they still haven't sent housekeeper in to clean the room._

Mitsuki shuts the door behind her, and goes into the restroom and looks at her reflection. She splashes her face. _Beside you, was always me. Beside me, was always you. _Suddenly, there is a knock on her door. "Who is it?" Sumire calls.

"Tae! I was seeing if you got home safely." Mitsuki rushes to open the door. Tae hugs Mitsuki.

"You looked really sick but I had to get home and make dinner," says Tae. "I'm glad to see that you're doing fine. You don't seem sick at all anymore."

"I'm fine! Thanks for checking on me!" Mitsuki says. Tae lets herself in and shuts the door behind her.

"I got a room here! Isn't that great? I'll only be staying for tonight and tomorrow."

"Why'd you get a room?" Mitsuki sits down on the bed. Tae sits down next to her.

"Because I thought you were still going to be sick, so I wanted to keep close watch on you. And I thought it would be kind of cool to walk to school with you. And maybe order room service. And have a party!"

"While I'm sick?"

"Oh! I thought you weren't."

"Didn't you think I was going to be sick all night?"

"But you aren't. So we can party."

Tae gets off the table and walks into the mini kitchen. "You've always got some good food." She opens the fridge, which has some fancy food with names that I don't know, and cards with prices on them. "Which one do you want?"

Mitsuki walks over to the fridge. She pulls out a small but elegant glass of blue gelatin with whipped cream and a cherry, and green sugar. Price: 10000 yen. Tae grabs one too. 20000 yen.

"Well, I am a little too hungry for just eating this, but okay." Mitsuki and Tae stare at their gelatin. Neither eat, or talk, or get spoons.

Mitsuki looks over at the window. Suddenly, there are two girls that look like her there. One is sitting on Sumire's chair. The other is on Mitsuki's chair. The girl in Sumire's chair's mouth moves. The one in Mitsuki's chair leans in. Her mouth moves again, and the girl in Mitsuki's chair falls on the floor.

The girl from Sumire's chair gets on the window sill, and points. Then she falls.

Mitsuki drops her gelatin. Her vision gets blurry. She rubs her eyes, and the hallucination is gone. Mitsuki begins to cry.

"Mitsuki", Tae, "What's wrong?" Tae sets her gelatin down on the counter. _So what should I do when you are no longer beside me?_

"If only…I knew what…she was pointing at?" Tae puts her hands on Mitsuki's shoulders.

"You probably want to be alone. I'll leave." Tae takes her gelatin with her and leaves the room. "Sumire, where are you?"

**The next day - After School **(Big Time Skip, I know)

Mitsuki opens the door to the host club. "Hello!" Everyone looks up.

People talking: "She's that girl from yesterday…that's Saionji Mitsuki…don't look her in the eye, she's a murderer….what are they letting her in the school for?"

Mitsuki walks up to Kyouya and Haruhi. "I'd like to designate Kaoru and Hikaru!"

"There is a long list with people who have made reservations for every day of the year, who made the reservations last year. The earliest you'll be able to sit with Kaoru and Hikaru is…" Kyouya flips through his notebook. "Tomorrow."

"Eh? Tomorrow? That was unexpected," Mitsuki smiled. She looks up at Kyouya. "Do you really need glasses?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"Because I figured you were just wearing them to look smart. I guess I was wrong."

"You were."

"Do you wake up grumpy?"

Kyouya adjusts his glasses. "The earliest you'll be able to sit with Kaoru and Hikaru is tomorrow. So come back then?"

"What's your name?"

"Ootori Kyouya."

"Ah! I know you. Medical stuff. We have Ootori company first-aid kits in every Hotel Room," Mitsuki says.

"That's right."

"See you tomorrow, Kyouya!" Mitsuki walks out of the room. "Sumire, this is Kyouya Ootori?" Mitsuki pulls out her cell phone and opens a picture of Sumire. "The boy you fell in love with?"

**Author's Note: Don't expect chapters to come out this quickly. I didn't feel like doing my homework, so I stalled by writing this. I'll continue to write this. If I end up uploading the third chapter, it will be a chapter farther than my last fan fiction which I so rudely abandoned. But I was getting bad reviews on that one, and I didn't like it anyway. ANYWAY, review please.**


	3. Mitsuki Dates

-1**Oh Em Gee Lol unnecessary recap of the first and second chapter. **

**Mitsuki's twin sister Sumire fell out of a window. People think Mitsuki pushed her. **

**Mitsuki's friends bring her to the host club. She talks to Haruhi for a short while before causing a commotion about how she had great friends. Then she faints. She wakes up with a fever in the 3rd music room. Everyone leaves, leaving Kaoru and Hikaru in charge of her. They attempt to leave her there, but the door is locked. They eventually open it. Mitsuki, who's fever has left her, goes home to her hotel room. Tae comes over saying she got a room at the hotel. Mitsuki has a hallucination. The next day, she talks to Kyoya.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.**

**Author Note: Enjoy the short chapter while it still lasts.**

"See you tomorrow, Kyouya!" Mitsuki walks out of the room. "Sumire, this is Kyouya Ootori?" Mitsuki pulls out her cell phone and opens a picture of Sumire. "The boy you fell in love with?"

Mitsuki sighs and puts her phone back into her dress pocket. She decides to take a stroll through the park to kill time. "Maybe…I should join a club?" Mitsuki walks out of the Ouran High School doors, and then to the park.

"But if I join a club, how will I be able to talk to Kaoru and Hikaru? Since I don't have any classes with them, the only time I can talk to them is after school during club hours. But on days that I can't talk to Hikaru and Kaoru," Mitsuki kicks a stone in her path, "I've got nothing to do."

"I used to go to the mall with Sumire, and we'd get ice cream cones and buy elegant shirts we'd never wear," Mitsuki sits down at a bench in front of a pond. "Sumire, where did you go?"

"Maybe…I should go to the mall tomorrow? It'll be Sunday, so there won't be any school. I could buy a new cell phone. I've already had this one for a week, and a new more expensive one has come out."

Mitsuki stands in front of the local mall. _Sumire, I've never been here without you._ "Should I go in? Would it be disrespectful to go in without Sumire?"

The twins, arriving at the mall, notice Mitsuki standing there immediately. "Should we avoid her?" Kaoru asks Hikaru. Hikaru and Kaoru attempt to walk past her and into the mall without her noticing.

_Sumire, it's Kaoru and Hikaru! I'll go in after all. _"Hey, wait up! Hikaru, Kaoru!"

"Crap, she noticed."

"Pretend we don't hear."

Kaoru and Hikaru make their way into the mall. Mitsuki follows. She catches up to them and jumps in front of them. "Hey, Kaoru, Hikaru!" She nods at Hikaru while saying 'Kaoru,' and Kaoru when she says, 'Hikaru'.

"Ah, it's Mitsuki," says Kaoru.

"Hi, um…Hikaru?"

"Kaoru."

"Sorry. So what to go shopping with me?"

"Not particularly."

"…Oh. Well I'm just gonna get the Hitode third generation cell phone. What are you two here for?"

"Nothing in particular."

"See you later then!" Mitsuki walks in her own direction toward the electronic store. _Sumire, they didn't want to shop with me._ She finds her way to the cell phones. "Eh! No Hitode cell phones?"

A teenage boy with a lot of acne looks up. "Oh, they are sold out. They're really popular."

"I'll bet. That's why I want them. They are the most expensive phones in Japan at the moment. Therefore, you MUST have at least one in stock?"

"No, sorry. Sold out. A group of girls in yellow dresses came by and bought the last ones."

"Could you please check to make sure that there isn't one left in the back?" Mitsuki rolls her eyes, then looks at the other phones on display.

"Hey, you're Saionji Mitsuki! Security! Please don't kill me! Security!" The boy starts freaking out and begins jumping all over the electronic store. Mitsuki figures it's best to leave now.

Mitsuki walks out of the furniture store and decides to go to the formal dresses shop. When she walks in, she's recognized immediately. They have dresses that were made to look like the ones that Mitsuki or Sumire have recently worn in public. The Sumire dresses are on clearance sale.

"Ah! It's Saionji Mitsuki! Quick someone grab a camera! I want a picture with her!" The lady at the cash register takes a diamond necklace inside the display box at the counter, and puts it on.

A man from the other room comes out with a camera and takes a picture of the lady next to Mitsuki, who smiles despite the want to get a dress and get out. "Excuse me, can I see your best dresses?"

The lady puts the diamond necklace back into the display case, and leads Mitsuki to the wall of most expensive dresses. "Here they are! Pick your favorite!" The lady shoes Mitsuki the most expensive one. "How about this one?" It's a Mitsuki rip-off dress.

"No thanks, I have one just like it."

"You do? Fantastic! Do you see one you like?"

Mitsuki turns around, and sees Kaoru and Hikaru pass the shop. They haven't bought anything. "I'll ask them which they like!"

"Hey, Hikaru, Kaoru!" They turn to look, and she pulls them into the shop and shows them the wall of expensive dresses.

"Which one would look best on me?"

"How the hell would we know?"

The lady frowns at them. "Tsk tsk! Do you know who this is? This is Saionji Mitsuki! Don't you think you should be nice to her! I'm sure she'd give you expensive presents on your birthdays!"

"No thanks, we already get those," says Kaoru.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitachin Hikaru. Several of the dresses in this shop are rip offs of the designs my mother makes." Hikaru points to the Mitsuki rip off dress that the lady had tried to get Mitsuki to get earlier.

"Ooh! Then I where your mother's dresses? How come I never noticed that? I guess I haven't been paying much attention to the brands lately."

"This is so great! Who's going to walk into the store next?" The lady nearly faints.

"Hmm, Hikaru, Kaoru?" Haruhi, is to, at the mall. And passing the formal shop.

"Oh! It's Haruhi! Nice to see, you bye!" Hikaru and Kaoru leave the bridal and go to talk with Haruhi, who is in her Sunday girl clothes.

"Eh! Eh?" Mitsuki runs over to them. "Haruhi wears girl clothes?!"

"…Yes," Haruhi nods. "I wear girl clothes."

"But you're male?"

"…Yes, she's 100 male!" say the twins.

"Wow," says Mitsuki, "This club is full of strange people…Can I join?"

"The host club"

"is guys only," say both twins.

"But Haruhi clearly is a girl," Mitsuki.

"Is not!" says Kaoru.

"I don't think that's for you to decide," Mitsuki says.

"She's a boy! What do you think a girl would be doing in a host club of only boys?"

"Maybe…she's gay?"

"She's not gay!" says Hikaru.

"So she is a girl!" says Mitsuki! Haruhi isn't paying attention. She's thinking, "_I've really got to leave. I still have to do the dishes or there won't be any to make dinner on. And the clothes have to be taken of the line, it's going to rain today, isn't it? They'll get all wet and I'll have to dry them again…"_

"Where's Kyouya when you need him?" says Hikaru.

"Forget it," says Mitsuki, "If you really don't want me to be in the club, I'm alright. I just thought it would be fun to hang out with my new friends."

"Jeez, we art your friends!" says Hikaru.

Mitsuki looks down. "Darn, thought you were." And so she goes home.

**Author note: Dun dun dun! Sorry, chapters are so short and all. They could be a lot shorter though. Just to show you how short they could be, the next chapter is going to be super short. Hah, take that! Then you'll see that my chapters are REALLY short. They're just regular short. Review please!**


	4. Mitsuki Kisses

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. THERE! I SAID IT!**

**Author's Note: Haha! Short chapter. Don't worry, the next one will be up super soon.**

"Tamaki has been skipping the club a lot recently," says Kyouya. It's beginning to become a serious problem. Kaoru, Hikaru, Mitsuki. You must find out what he's up to."

"Why is she coming with us?" says Hikaru.

"And didn't he say he's having family issues anyway?" says Kaoru.

"Don't complain to Kyouya! Let's just do what he says!" says Mitsuki.

And so during the club, the three twins slowly walk down the path beside the school. "How come you're always at the host club after school?" asks Kaoru.

"Me?" asks Hikaru.

"Of course not you!," shouts Kaoru. "Mitsuki."

Mitsuki turns around (since she's in front of them) and begins to walk backward. "What?"

"And you never designate anyone," says Hikaru.

"Oh, I guess it's because-"

"Shh! Mitsuki turn around!" cries Kaoru. Mitsuki turns around. They see Tamaki with Karin, talking. Then…

"Was that a kiss?" Hikaru.

"No way, it was wasn't it?" Kaoru.

"Wait 'till I get my hands on him!" Hikaru.

"It was a kiss! They kissed! We'd better get out of here!" Mitsuki.

"It'll be bad if he or she notices," says Kaoru.

The three twins run back inside the school and up into the 3rd music room.

Kyouya looks up. The three twins gasp for air. "Then…" Kyouya adjusts his glasses. "Did you find out what he's up to?"

**Author Note: So how's that for you? I've got this story all planned out in my head. Ouch! I just hit my head. Oh no! What was going to happen next in the story? Review please! Next chapter will be up soon. Even though I get hardly any page views!**


End file.
